ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Hawaii
The Battle of Hawaii is the Alliance of Universe's Battle Against the Aliens, Yuuzhan Vong, and Many Infantries over in Hawaii. Since the Avengers, Fantastic Four, The X-Men and his members battled against Loki, Dormammu, Carnage and Numerous assassins. Information Location *Hawaiian Islands **Hololulu, Hawaii Results *Iron Patriot, Iron Man and War Machine enters Hawaiian capital city, Honolulu. *The Alliance of Universe surrenders Magneto, Loki, Victor Von Doom and all antagonists. *Wonder Woman Rescues Jimmy From the gorog. *Rebel Troopers, Autobot Troopers, and Colonial marines attack the matriarch. *Infantries of Yuuzhan Vong, Imperials and Droid Armies all dead or Wounded. *Deaths of The Matriarch, Jean Grey, OOM-9, and Agent Smith. *Victory for the heroes from saving Hawaii; Alliance of universe attends the funeral of corrupted hero, Jean Grey. Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **The Republic of Robots **Freedom Fighters **Wreckers *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance *Evil Human Organizations Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Kallen Stadtfeld *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Lief *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *The Matriarch *Jean Grey *Magneto *Loki *Victor Von Doom *Agent Smith *Darkseid *Sinestro *Lex Luthor Combatants Heroic Alliance of Universe *Helios *Morpheus *Trinity *Neo *Wolverine *Cyclops *Dazzler *Storm *Forge *Wonder Woman *Batman *Superman *Green Lantern *Robin *Iron Patriot *Iron Man *War Machine *Hulk *She-Hulk *Captain America *US Agent *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Raiden *Kratos *The Comedian *Nick Fury *Rodimus Prime *Warpath *Mon Mothma *Deadpool Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Sandstorm *Whirl *Broadside *Roadfighter *Topshooter *Twin Twist *The World of Dark Alliance **Trigon **Slade **Carnage **Venom **Taskmaster **Juggernaut **Abomination **OOM-9 **Dormammu **Red Skull Strength Rebel Units *1,000,000 Rebel Soldiers *1,000,000 Rebel Vanguards *1,000,000 Rebel Marksmen *1,000,000 Rebel Smugglers *1,000,000 Wookiee Warriors *1,000,000 Bothan Spies *1,000,000 Rebel Marines Autobot Infantry *3,000,000 Autotroopers *3,000,000 Autobot Warriors *1,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Fighters *1,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *2,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *1,000,000 Autobot Heavy Commandos *100,000 Autobot Pilots *100,000 Autobot Marines Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Air Enforcers *1,000,000,000 Air Fighters *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Defenders *1,000,000,000 Heavy Soldiers *1,000,000,000 Jet Snipers *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Melee Specialists *3,000,000 Sweeps *300,000 Dark Omega Sentinels *10,000 Decepticon Orbital Assault Carriers *50 Decepticon Motherships Droid Units *1,000,000 B1 Battle Droids *1,000,000 B2 Super Battle Droids Imperial Units *1,000,000 Stormtroopers *1,000,000 Shock Troopers *1,000,000 Scout Troopers Casualities and Loses Story At the Astonishing For the Final Stand of Alliance of Universe and World of Dark Alliance. Xenonair has diverted the path to provide access to Hawaiian Islands, the location of city for eternity. The military troops defending the city are armed with plastic "cure weapons" able to neutralize the attacking Vongs, Aliens, and non-metallic to counter Victor's powers. Loki Summoned mainly Battle Droids, Stormtroopers, and Sith Acylotes, and Kill everyone that left of them. Darkseid lets the lesser-powered Aliens charge ahead, with heavy initial losses, but then they rapidly begin to overwhelm the troops. The Heroic Alliance of Universe Technology Heroes Iron Man, War Machine, and Iron Patriot arrive to battle all Supervillain Leaders and his troops. During the fight, Helios injects Magneto, Loki, Darkseid, and Sinestro with the cure, nullifying his powers. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman has entered the facility to find Jimmy who is the source of the cure and saves him from the murderous Gorog. The Commanders Battled the Gorog, and died. Meanwhile, OOM-9 Was Slain and the remaining villains redeemed, Including Mutants. They escape as Army reinforcements arrive, only to be obliterated by Phoenix, lashing out with her power and destroying everything around her including the lab itself. Wolverine realizes that due to his self-healing power, he is the only one who can approach her. While the Matriarch battles against Corporals and Marines, Along with Rebel Soldiers and Autobot Soldiers. But She was too Strong for fighting. War Machine then Destroying the Matriarch, and destroyed into Building. As the Supervillains all reformed, but Sora decides only one last villain to be redeemed. Wolverine tells Sailor moon to evacuate everyone and faces Phoenix alone, his power barely neutralizing her disintegration attack. Jean, momentarily gaining control, begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine kills her and holds her dead body as he weeps. Characters The Heroic Alliance of Universe File:War Machine.jpg|Technology Weaponsmith War Machine Captain America.jpg|5-Star General Super Soldier Captain America 42109-nick fury.jpg|Cyborg Soldier Nick Fury Cable.jpg|Cable Hawkeye-white.jpg|Arrowsman Hawkeye File:Neo.jpg|Neo Trinity.gif|Trinity File:Morpheus-Red-or-Blue-Pill-the-.jpg|Morpheus file:Helios.jpg|Alliance Servant Helios Raiden.jpg|Seido God Of Thunder Raiden File:Janet-Van-Dyne-Wasp-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794434-693-599.jpg|Wasp 79895-14995-spartan super.jpg|Spartan Headline7141.jpg|The Comedian File:The Hulk.jpg|The Hulk 250px-Shehulk01.jpg|She-Hulk File:Wolverine.jpeg|Wolverine Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops File:Top-ten-x-babes-20060505030936713.jpg|Dazzler Storm.jpg|Whirwind enforcer Storm File:Superman.jpeg|Krypton Hero Superman File:Wonder-woman.jpg|Wonder Woman Batman-02.jpg|Dark Knight Batman File:Green Lantern.jpg|Hal Jordan / Green Lantern Aquaman.real.jpg|Aquaman Bb.jpg|Beast Boy File:Spiderman.gif|Web Hero Spiderman File:Smash Bros Brawl Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon File:Deadpool-shoot.jpg|Deadpool World of Dark Alliance File:Agent Smith.jpg|Agent Smith Joker 2.jpg|Crime Lord Joker Lex Luthor.jpg|Funder Lex Luthor File:Darkseid.jpeg|Darkseid File:Taskmaster1.jpg|Taskmaster Red Skull.jpg|Nazi Tyrant Red Skull File:Whiplash.jpg|Whiplash File:Sinestro.jpeg|Sinestro File:Trigon Teen Titans.png|Trigon File:Emil Blonsky (Earth-199999) mutated.jpg|Abomination Venom.jpg|Venom Carnage.real.jpg|Carnage Blackheart4.jpg|Blackheart Magneto.jpg|Magneto Dormammu.jpg|Flaming Warlord Dormammu Doom-sad.jpg|Victor von Doom Loki Laufeyson (Earth-199999) from Avengers poster.jpg|Dark Alliance God of Mischief Loki Enemies Droid Units File:B1UnderwaterDrive-SGtD.jpg|B1 Sea Droids Grasshoppah.png|B1 Grapple Droids File:354px-Grapple_Droid.jpg|B2 Grapple Droids File:250px-D-60 assault droid.jpg|D-60 Assault Droids B2_chainsaw_droid.jpg|B2 Chainsaw Droids 676px-B2_buzzsaw_droid.jpg|B2 Buzzsaw Droids Aqua Droid.jpg|Aqua Droids Imperial Units Blaze Trooper.jpg|Blaze Troopers Hazard trooper.jpg|Hazard Troopers Frost Trooper.jpg|Frost Troopers CloneAssassin-ROTSGG.jpg|Assassin Troopers Imperial Razor Trooper.jpg|Razor Troopers RoyalGuardForcePike-BTM.jpg|Imperial Royal Guard File:190px-EmperorsShadowGuard.jpg|Imperial Shadow Guard Metarex Infantry File:Dragon_Metarex.jpg|Metarex Dragons File:Baboon Metarex.jpg|Baboon Metarex Frog Metarex.jpg|Frog Metarex Decepticon Infantry File:Decepticon Assaulter.jpg|Decepticon Assaulters File:Decepticon Enforcer.jpg|Decepticon Enforcers File:WFCDS Decepticon defender.jpg|Decepticon Defenders File:WFCDS Decepticon melee specialist.jpg|Decepticon Melee Specialists 300px-Stunticon Scout 2.jpg|Stunticon Scouts 300px-ROTF 360PS3PC StunticonSniper.jpg|Stunticon Snipers 300px-Gold Stunticon Scout 2.jpg|Stunticon Troopers Evil Aliens Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorphs Runner.jpg|Runners Quotes Trivia Category:Events Category:War Category:Conflicts on The Real World Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night